Bridging the Gap
by Jaakuna Okami No 02
Summary: Jotunn!LokiXThor. Loki is the prince of Jötunheim & is to soon be the king. But a great war is going on between the Asgards & the Jotunn. The Asgards are fed up with this never ending war & kidnap Loki in attempt to end it. But when Loki goes in 'Heat' Odin thinks of a new way to 'bridge the gap' between the two realms & sends Thor to do such. Hurt/comfort, mpreg, smut. (Reposted)
1. Chapter 1

This is a repost because I lost access to my old fanfic account on here so I made a new one now that all the drama is out of the way.  
>So now I can update the chapters and what not.<p>

This was originally written for a friend on tumblr, so it's written funny.  
>Keep in mind this is the way she wanted it to be written.<br>The style this fanfic is written in will not change so please don't ask.

If you ever find any misspelling or something typed more than once please let me know :)  
>Just a paragraph number and i'll go form there!<p>

WARNINGS

-This is a THORKI fanfic  
>-This is a SMUT fanfic meaning 18+<br>-This is a MPREG fanfic, meaning a man gets pregnant. No logic really needed but what was asked of me by my friend.  
>-There is angst in this fanfic, meaning YOU WILL CRY (Or at least i hope i manage to squeeze a few tears out of you, or create a waterfall -maniac laughter-)<br>-Child birth in later chapters (Said birth will have its own chapter so if you want you can skip it)  
>-Torture in some chapters<br>-rape, unwanted sex/forced sex

Bridging the Gap

Chapter 1  
>Heat<p>

**Loki Laufeyson..**  
>The only son of Laufey; soon he was to be the leader of the Jotunn, But not yet, not while a Great War spread across the lands between the two realms of Asgard and Jötunheim. Loki would often sneak out of his home to join the battles on Asgard, but that was dangerous; for he was truly different from his other kin. His bodies form was smaller, thinner, and he appeared 'godly' despite his blue skin red eyes and long horns curving over his head. Unlike most Jotunn Loki had Long Raven black hair, which he wore proudly, draping it down his back and over his shoulders; gold pieces were tied into brads.<p>

In the mites of battle, a blow to the head was all it took to force his magical disguise to waver and reveal who he truly was. This was perfect for the Asgardians, for they needed something to keep these actions of war at bay. Kidnapping Loki just happened to be the key to keeping the Jotunn in check, with Loki's life in the hands of the Asgardians; Laufey did not dare to make a move that would bring forth the death of his only 'heir'. Loki did not go down easily, for It took the prince of Asgard and the son of Odin; Thor, to wound Loki greatly to drag him to Asgard where they imprison him for many years; and for many years Loki was kept wounded, starved and bond by magic to deprive him of his own. Every day for the years that passed, Loki tried to escape, but failed each time for Thor found him and brought him back. But today.. Something was off. Loki had not tried anything. He had locked himself in his 'chamber' and remained there. Something was wrong.

Thor pushed the door open to Loki's chambers and moved in. Blue eyes scanning the room till they found a bump in the dark green bed sheets and many fur's stacked on Loki in his 'bed'. Heavy breathing could be heard from across the room. Thor's eyes narrowed. "Why do you not try and escape?" Thor asked out of curiosity. "Go away.." Loki's voice hitched. 'Was he crying?' Thor ignored the 'demand' and moved to the bed's side; from so close he could see Loki was buried in at least 6 different furs and sheets. "Where did you get all of these?" Thor snapped reaching for the furs to pull them away. Loki flinched away and quickly pulled the sheets closer to his body and over his head, as if to hide something. But he had not moved quickly enough. For Thor saw what it was he was trying to hide. His thin body was shivering as if he was cold; even though the room's tempter was warm and the cold never bothered Jotunn's. Yet Loki was sweating and breathing heavily a flush across his face as if he had a fever. But that was impossible; neither Jotunn's nor Asgardians could get sick and have fevers.

Thor told himself to ignore the prisoner's state and pay more attention to the fact that the furs Loki had belonged to- "These are my mother's! Give them back!" he roared, this time managing to grip the furs and pulled them off one at a time causing Loki to flinch and bring his legs to his chest and try to pull the rag of a gown down trying his best to cover certain regions. Loki's red eyes refused to look at Thor. His breathing still heavy "What is the matter with you?" Thor demanded, an answer was expected, but he got none. ". . Get up." Thor said. "Wh-What?! No!" Loki stammered eyes finally falling on Thor. Thor growled in annoyance and reached for Loki, his fingers brushing his skin.

It didn't surprise Thor that his skin was cold, what did surprise him was the noise Loki made at the small contact of skin. The noise was stuck between a gasp of shock and a.. A moan. Thor stared at him shocked, maybe he'd heard things. Loki closed his eyes tight, his body shivering slightly. This made Thor curios. He had heard of it happening to certain Jotunn before, but never had it crossed his mind that Loki would be one of those, then again Loki was the son of Laufey. Thor decided to test his theory; gently he dragged his fingers up Loki's arm and over his shoulder, his fingers brushing against Loki's chest and a hardened nipple. This action earned him a sweet moan. "You're in heat." Thor stated. Loki jumped; having forgotten who it was that had just touched him. He pulled away, only it was useless when Thor climbed on the bed, his body hovering over Loki's; whose back was pressed firmly against the beds head bored.

The blush on Loki's face was deep and seemed to add to his beauty. "I had heard rumors that certain Jotunn's could go into heat. It was a sign that said that they were of age to bare children." Loki stared at Thor, trying to get away from him as much as possible, but with Thor being so close it made it impossible to go anywhere. "Only virgins go in heat it's said." He said voice low. Thor's words sent a shiver down the Jotunn's spine. "Wh-What do you intend to do?" Loki stammered. "I intend to bridge the gap between our two realms; using you, to make a child of Asgard and Jotunn blood." Loki's body stiffened and he backed up more scampering to get away. "I will **NOT** bare your children!" Loki snapped face now red with anger. "What makes you thi-"Loki's words were cut off when Thor forced his lips upon the Jotunn's. It was a rough, messy kiss; and at first, Loki resisted. But it was becoming harder and harder to resist the pull in his body, the pull that ruined for sex. Loki soon let out a need-full muffled whimper against Thor's lips and began to kiss back.

Thor pulled away, causing Loki to whimper in disappointment, a sneer was placed on Thor's lips as his blue eyes fell on Loki's face, and he was breathing heavily again; submission practically written on his face. Soon Thor's lips were upon Loki's again and were trailing down his jawline and neck. His hand slipping up from the mattress and pulling gently at Loki's leg pulling him down on to the bed. "W-Wait.." Loki said weakly; his body throbbing excitedly at every touch. "When in heat," Thor began kissing Loki's chest now; Loki's red eyes opened and looked down at the demy god. "A Jotunn's sense of touch is heightened." Loki gave a whimper his eyes filled with fear, his hands slipped down to Thor's shoulders to push him away, "Making everything," his lips moved down his stomach making Loki to shiver, "More," his lips made their way to Loki's hips just above Loki's throbbing and growing manhood. "Pleasurable." Thor said lowly and bit down on Loki's smooth skin through the rag of clothes causing Loki's body to jolt up slightly, his head to dip back as a moan escaped his lips.

"T-Thor, st-stop this-" Loki whimpered a plead when Thor began to move the only clothing Loki had on up past his waist showing his hardened erection. Loki pushed against Thor's shoulders, trying to push him away. "I-I don't want this-" he whined eyes wide slightly. "You say you don't want this but your body tells me otherwise." The said blonde simply and took hold of Loki's arousal in his hand and kissed the head of it, obtaining a needful whimper from the Jotunn. Thor then took this moment to slip all of Loki into his mouth. He decided to make Loki a moaning and panting mess before he would take him. Loki's breath hitched, for he wasn't expecting Thor to take him in like this. 'This is bad,' Loki thought 'Every touch just feels so good' Thor hollowed his cheeks and began to slowly bob his head up and down.

"N-NO! Ahh-" Loki protested again, his toes curling and his body arching. 'If he keeps this up,' Loki thought panting heavily, 'I'll lose myself.' Thor took the next moan that left Loki as a sign that he was doing a good job and that the Jotunn was enjoying himself. Thor moved his lips to the head of Loki's shaft and sucked roughly, running his tongue over the slit. Loki whimpered his body shivering with pleasure. He didn't want this- but he couldn't help but moan and enjoy the things Thor was doing to him. He was already so close to releasing. But he didn't want to come for someone like Thor, not when he mentally didn't want this. Thor pulled the Jotunn's throbbing arousal out of his mouth with a small pop, noticing how Loki seemed to be holding back.

"Come for me, Loki. Let me milk you dry." He said voice low and huskily, Loki blushed madly, "D-Don't say such perverted things! I would **never** let myself be 'milked' by someone like you!" Loki snapped. Thor grinned then chuckled, "Oh really?" he asked, the Jotunn gasped and began to push against the bed to sit up and move away only Thor took his length back in his mouth and began sucking again, his head bobbing up and down quickly. Loki's next moan was ragged and quick; Thor was doing his best to make Loki come.

But why, why was the son of Odin trying so hard to make him feel good? Was it in hopes of making Loki beg for him? Was it in Thor's hopes that if he pleased Loki enough that Loki would beg for Thor to take him? If it was.. Loki wouldn't let him; he wouldn't let himself stoop to begging. But the problem was, was that it all, felt **so good**. Loki bit his bottom lip roughly, to hold back any moans, he was at his limit. He needed to come, the feeling was strong. But he wasn't going to let this beast have what he wanted. Thor was just a spoiled brat, taking advantage of A Jotunn that was not only thin to the point where his ribs showed but had no magic. Loki's body tensed as he held it back his release. Holding it in was becoming painful. His lips parted in a hitched gasp and whimper; of both pain and great pleasure.

Thor's blue eyes glanced at the Jotunn. He could feel Loki's arousal throbbing and twitching in his mouth as he bobbed his head. This and the look on Loki's face told him not only was he holding back his moans and cries, but he was holding back his release. Loki wasn't going to give it to him willingly? Fine, he'd make Loki cum. With this thought in mind Thor moved Loki's length deep into his mouth and hummed, sending vibrations down Loki's length, it was leaking pre-cum, and ironically enough it tasted like sweet rich milk. It was good, and Thor wanted more of it. But Loki wasn't going to give it willingly, so he then gently bit at Loki's shaft near the base and gently dragged his teeth up to the head where he again began sucking. He hoped that this action would send the young Jotunn over the edge. And it did.

Thor's teeth against Loki's arousal did it for the Jotunn. Loki came hard, bucking his hips up into Thor's mouth as he did. His fingers griped the bed sheets tightly and pulled them closer to his sides. His head was thrown back as a long pleasure full moan left him. His body shivered with delight of the after-glow of his release.

"It seems you enjoyed it." Thor said in a chuckle. Loki blushed madly again, "Sh-Shut up-Ahh" he stammered at first but his voice slipped into a moan when Thor stroked his sensitive and softened length. "Wh-why are you-?" Loki started but Thor interrupted. "Pleasing you?" he finished. Loki nodded, "Why not j-just take me?" he asked eyes wondering the Asgardians facial expressions. "When in heat, the pleasure rises in your body, you can get hard from a simply bite to the neck. If you keep your release in for too long it'll hurt." He said simply.

"I'm your prisoner- A Jotunn, since when does me being in pain bother any of you Asgardians?" Loki growled slightly. "It doesn't really matter if you are, but if you're into much pain you could die.

"That and it's interesting seeing these new expressions." Thor gripped Loki's length making him gasp and shudder, "And the sound's you make are divine." He said grinning.

"How do you know so much about Jotunn heat?" Loki asked trying to pull away from the painful yet pleasure-full feeling of Thor's hand on his length; it was making him hard already. It was embarrassing. "Your 'father' told us." "Wh-what!?" Loki shouted. "We made a deal with your father, if you birth a child of Jotunn and Asgard blood then you can return home." Thor said whilst pumping his hand up and down. "Ngh- I-I could go home..?" Thor nodded. "Only if you give birth to my child. So what do you say, Loki Laufeyson?"

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter two!

Same as last time, it's just a fill in with the dirt at the bottom!

-Love John

Bridging the Gap

Chapter Two  
>Digging your own Grave. <p>

"_So what do you say, Loki Laufeyson?" _Loki shifted uncomfortable on the bed, his mind running through a list of why his father would do this, and how if the pregnancy was not a healthy one, not only could he die but he would lose the baby. His mind was also on how if he agreed it could end with him at home back in Jötunheim with his father and his people. But what if he disagreed? Would he be locked up in this place for the rest of hid life, beaten everyday still and starved, reprieved of his powers.. (Not that that wasn't the case already) He knew it would be worse if he disagreed. Then again they might not let him disagree, Thor might just rape him until he got pregnant. If that happened he would lose all control of everything. His choices, his body; the thought of not being in control angered him greatly.

Now what came back to his mind was why had his father told the Asgardians about their heats? Was this **really **the only thing he could come up with that would bring the young prince home? It made no since. After all, his father had lied about their heats. A Jotunn did not have to be a virgin to go in heat and have a child. A Jotunn had a heat every year, a virgin would have it once a month. Though a heat was a sign that a Jotunn could have a child was true. A heat would As for royalty, if both lovers wanted a child the body knew and would force itself to go into heat and stay in heat till a child was made. Not only had his father lied about that, but Loki already had three—

"**What do you say." **Thor repeated out of annoyance in a baritone voice, this pulled Loki from his thoughts yet again. He quickly swallowed the nerves in his chest and spoke, voice breaking much to his dismay "Wh-How, do you expect me to-" His voice got caught in his throat as Thor began stroking the softness of Loki's length, sending small yet powerful waves of pleasure that had Loki's quiver and causing his body to pull from the tough, all a while his breath to hitched and stammered as he tried to go on, "Me to, s-say yes-" the Jotunn whimpered as his length began hardening once more. Thor scuffed at the comment. "How could you say no?" his voice boomed lowly with amusement; moving his hand up quicker. "You're enjoying this are you not?" The quickness and sudden tight grip on his hardening arousal caused Loki to shut his eyes tightly.

Loki huffed heavily; body quivering with want, 'dear god-'it had been years since he had felt such pleasures. The long absence of the pleasures had made his body so sensitive to all these actions making it much harder to resist anything. It was also making him very vocal; that on its own was arousing Thor. It was plane obvious; he could see the tent in his pants when he peeked through his lust clouded eyes. He could see Thor's own want for this in his blue eyes, it was embarrassing to know that if he did go through with this that he would announce to every realm that listened that the great god of lies let the god of thunder mount him. This sent a shiver down his spine and the actual thought of Thor fucking him senseless was making his body throb with want, he could feel the dampness between his thighs and he blushed madly.

"Will you have my child, Loki?" Thor asked one last time. The black haired male tensed slightly, this was a big decision and life changing event for him and Thor. As well for all of Asgard and Jötunheim. Maybe if he went through with this and he go home, he could actually walk outside without having to step over a dead body of one of his people.. As any king or prince they would do what they could for their people, would they not? If he was going to do this, he mine as well make the best of it and get what he can. Loki slowly opened his eyes again, "Do you understand, what you would have to go through?" he asked. Thor looked confused which made a smirk pull at the corner of his lips. "A pregnancy is difficult physically and mentally tiring for both me and you." The blonde's brows moved together, "Me?" "Of course; you as well. If you and your father want a healthy baby then you're gonna have to let me stay in your chambers. Or at least close by." Loki said swiftly.

"Why should I?!" he growled annoyed and confused still. "A Jotunn pregnancy requires both mates to be close by otherwise the baby and the mother will not survive." Thor glared at him. "How come your father did not tell us this?" Loki shrugged, "He doesn't care for me as much as he would like you to think. It might had slipped his mind in hopes that I would die and he'd have a better reason to continue the war." Thor was quiet for a while, taking the lies Loki was feeding him. It was obvious by the look on Thor's face that he did not want to share a bed with a Jotunn. Like mating with one wasn't any different.. "I will inform my father and see that it is done." He said gruffly.

Loki hid the smirk that dared to appear in his lips in triumph in tricking the thunder god. But it wasn't the best of ideas right now. "Now.. How does this work?" Thor asked after a moment of silence. Loki's expression turned blank as he looked at the god, then, a smirk forced its self on his lips as he snorted. "Has the god of thunder never bedded someone before?" the thunderer blushed madly, "I-I have bedded many women! But never a man! A Jotunn no less!" he stammered in a booming voice anger behind it. Loki couldn't help but laugh, "Jotunn's are hermaphrodites." When Thor looked confused yet again, Loki rolled his eyes and explained further. "It means Jotunn's have both male and female reproductive organs." Thor swallowed then looked around slightly. "Right.." he murmured, his hand leaving Loki's hardened arousal making his gasp as his hand traveled between the demi gods legs causing him to stiffen up.

His back arched slightly off the bed when a finger moved inside of him causing him to whimper. "You weren't lying.." he said moving the finger around to feel the body part as if checking if it was all there. Loki blushed and gripped the sheets under him. "I-I have no reason, to Lie." He lied body quivering when a second finger entered him causing something to tingle in his abdomen. He gasped with a pant when Thor moved his fingers in and out. "S-Stop- stop teasing.." he whimpered, "Just get it, ov-over with-" Loki tried to say bitterly but came out somewhat needy. "Then I will." Thor said bluntly. The fingers were removed making Loki feel somewhat empty and disappointed. Hearing the sounds of Thor's pants being opened reminded Loki how real this was.

Thor wasted no time in lifting the other gods legs up and spreading them wide enough for him to position himself to the opening, he waits only a moment before he began to slowly push himself inside the other. Loki gave out a long throaty groan and half cry as Thor entered him, his fingers gripping the sheets and pulling them closer to his sides. He panted feeling both the pain and the pleasure from Thor's movement. Once Thor was fully sheathed inside of him Loki breathlessly begged. "W-Wait," Thor's response was a simple nod as he shifted on his knees causing Loki to gasp out a soft curse. A while passed of Loki whimpering his eyes shut tight and Thor moving the others legs to his sides till the raven haired male gave him a short nod saying he was ready. Thor began his movements slow at first before the warmth and amazing feeling this was giving him before he began to move faster and become rougher.

Loki whimpered yet again, it all felt so amazing but it was still painful- Thor was bigger than he had expected and the long span of time the god of lies went without sex left him sensitive and tight. Thor was being rough; and why wouldn't he? Loki was just another Jotunn, a prisoner, not his lover so Thor had no reason to be gentle.  
>Loki found himself clenching his teeth together in pain and pleasure, with a few more rough thrusts Thor coated Loki's insides making the Jotunn shudder and blush. Thor bedded Loki several more times that night to make sure Loki would get pregnant that day and when he came for the seventh time, Thor was panting heavily and stilled his hips as he had cum. After he was done he pulled out of the god of lies and fixed his clothing. He looked everywhere else but the man on the bed still panting and hard.<p>

"When can we be sure you are with child?" Thor asked clearing his throat. Loki panted for a moment and shifted on the bed, feeling a pain in his back he stopped moving. "A week, maybe." "And how will you know?" Thor couldn't help but ask out of curiousness. "I'll feel it, it'll feel like someone is trying to steal my abilities and drain me of my powers until it has its own." Loki said when he caught his breath. Thor nodded and turned to leave the room, he stopped at the doors way. "I will tlak to my father about moving you to my chambers." He said and with that left, leaving Loki to deal with his hard problem on his own.

End

Chapter Three will be up hopefully soon, I'm sorry for having uploaded this so late but the wifi at school kept breaking down _


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three! more dirt cus why not? ewe Sorry it's not that long though. still, enjoy it 3

Bridging the Gap

Chapter 3

Consumed in ones Heat.

Loki sleeps through most of the next day, too sore and weak to do anything but sleep.  
>When he first wakes at noon he can feel his heat growing stronger. He tries to ignore the feeling's it was giving him.<br>For the sake of his pride he said nothing to the men watching his doors. But with each passing hour he found it harder and harder to not want something filling him.

He's panting, whinning and squirming in his sheets. The pleasure is filling his stomach and making him hard. He whimpers and whines feeling himself slik, a puls in his body and near his parts has him whimpering again. It itches to be scratched and he can't help but slip a finger inside. He gaspes at the sensation. Having never done this to himself before.

Loki moves his finger in and out slowly givign a slow pant before added a second. He moans softly, finally scratchign that itch he was feeling deep inside.  
>Though his fingers weren't doing much this slow, he picked up his figners speed moaning with each thrust of his figners.<br>God's it felt good but no matter how fast or hard he worked himself it wasn't enough.

Loki pulled his two figners out and layed on his back pushing them back into his wet hole and moaning. He used a fre hand to start working his throbbign mamber.  
>Wishing to satisfy himself more than his fingers were. He kept at a steady pace moaning and panting with each work of his hands. Yet still, STILL, it wasn't enough he whinned loudly, a pitiful whin that said he needed more. He added a third finger and gasped, it was larg, almost as big as Thor had been in him last night and he couldn't help but call out the God's name.<br>"Thoor-" he moaned with a gasp thrusting his fingers in and out quickly.

He would have kept going if it hadn't been for the shift at the end of the bed. He jerked quickly sitting himself up and stoping. A deep dark blush across his face at the sight of non other than Thor.  
>"I-I-I-, I- wa-was just-" he stammered franticly.<br>How long had he been there? Watching him, hearing him moan like that. It took a few seconds for Loki to turn beat red, "What the hell were you watching me for pervert!" he roard then gave a soft yelp when Thor grabbed his ankle and jerked him down the bed and onto his back.

"No need to explain. It's the Heat, right?" Thor said voice rumbeling deep in his throat. "Besides, I'll be more enjoyable than your thin fingers." he said climbing onto the bed.  
>He wore no uper clothes. Only a thin pair of dark blue pants, which Loki assumed were part of his battle wear. After all the God was shinny with a thin layer of sweat.<br>Loki tensed the closer Thor got, but he made no rush to claim Loki. But he could tell by the lustful look in his eyes that the blonde wanted to take him now. "You must have enjoyed yourself last night if you were calling my name just then." he said.

Loki's chest puffed and anger filled him; well.. More of emberassment. "It's the heat!" Loki snapped, it was the only thing that he could think of to say. "Right.." Thor said gruffly, his body hovering over the smaller males. Thor slipped a hand between Loki's legs without warning and slipped a finger in his wet hole. Loki gasped and whimpered in surprise, shutting his eyes tight and covering his mouth with his thin hands. Thor's fingers were so much thicker than Loki's thin boney ones. Why would they be any different? Loki hadn't eaten in how long he couldn't even remember.. "No." Thor all but growled gripping Lokis wrists then moving them away from his mouth. "I want to hear your voice." he said in a growl in the others ear; it had Loki moan lowly.

Thor waisted no time in slipping his finger out then back in. Slowly at first then roughly and short. He wanted to make the Jotun under him begging for his name. It was the only way he could really get it up. After all, what Asgurardian would want to sleep with a Jotun? It didn't take long for Loki to become a shivering moaning mess. The heat had him by the collar as did Thor.

"P-Please, oh GOD!" he moaned voice pitching higher at the end when Thor thrusted his finger in rougher. "What do you want Jotun?" Thor asked lowly. Loki clenched his jaw for a moment not wanting to answer but his body was begging for it, he couldn't stand not having more in him, his body begged pleaded to be filled, filled with a hot cock and steaming seed.  
>He wanted to be bred, he wanted Thor's child in his belly, growing, stretching him. He wanted Thor to claim him as his mate make him his. He wanted it so bad and he couldn't explain why but the heat.<br>"Thor- I want you- wan-want you cock! Deep- god's!" Loki whinned squirming on the Asguradian's finger.

Thor smirked, his arousla all but twitching in his pants. He pulled his finger out, whiping it on the sheets then stood pulling off his pants. Loki laid panting and whimpering bellow, watching as the older male removed his pants and freed his large length. Loki whinned for it, it was big. He couldn't remember how big it was yesterday. Maybe it was that he had been so against the idea he didn't care.  
>But now he was mewling for it. Loki spread his legs wide, slipping his arms betwee his legs and fingers spreading himself open, he blushed looking up whinnning for him. "Thor- Thor fill me-" he said voice slightly low.<p>

Thor did as asked, mostly because the sight below him was too hard to not pass up, Jotun or not. If anyone male had someone spread out like that under them it would drive them MAD.  
>Thor dropped to the bed and pulled Loki's legs over his shoulders and waisted no time driving himself deep and fast into the Jotun below him. Loki cried out at the painful stretch and sudden action, but soon moaned with a laugh at the pleasure which quickly overtook it. Thor sat there, still and unmoving. The Jotun whinned and wiggle dhis hips, gasping when he Thor's arousal pressed against a sensitive wall. Eventhough the movement felt good Thor remaind still, Loki whinned and rocked his hips again, mewling at the pleasure and hoping to urge the other to start thrusting his cock deep inside him.<p>

When thor still did not move Loki growled and slipped his hand from betwene his own legs and gripped Thor's sack making him yelp in surprise, "Move!" Loki growled, "I want you to fill me you filthy Asgurardian!" "Fill me with your seed I want to be large with your child, Thor, MOVE!" Loki moaned in a demanding voice then let go of Thor who growled lowly angered at Loki's actions and began thrusting home. Not gently as he had teh night before, but rough in angered movements. Obviously not likign having been held the way he had nor being demanded to do somethign from other than his father. A power complex maybe?

The thursitng had Loki crying out moaning loudly and happily. The pain with each hard thrust was mixed with the welcome pleasure and it soon brought him to his orgasm and Thor soon after. Loki's inerwalls milked the God above him dry and had them both panting heavily. Loki was shivering under him, from the pain and pleasure and a great orgasm. Thor panted just as heavily over Loki, arms proped on noth sides of Loki, shakign but holding him up just the same. Thor waited till Loki's body stoped pulling at him and slipped out. he stood and took to Loki's bathign chambers and cleaned himself and brough a wet wrang. He tossed the wrag at Loki then grabbed his pants, pulled them on then turned away.

"My father will have you moved to your own personal chambers once it is certent you're with child. Your room will be gurarded at all times and you will not be left alone." Thor said glancing over his shoulder, "If you try and escape you will be killed." he said. "This is your only warning Jotun." Thor said gruffly then left slamming the door behind him.

Loki laid on the bed panting still, his eyes slowly moved to teh ceiling. He was silent at first then started laughing, which soon turned to sobs and he burried his face in his pillow rolling ot his side. His father would be ashamed. And he should be. Loki was now and probably allways will be Thor's sex slave.

END

Ok, I mayy have gotten a little carried away with this chapter xD Apologies for miss spells, I'm on strong medication and It's making my spelling shiiiit. That and the word program I'm using doesn't have spell check so theres that also.. _  
>Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed the dirtyness that is my brain and enjoy the next chapter which I hope to post soon xD 3<p> 


End file.
